In a wireless network such as a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network, one of the more important modules of the base station (BS) media access control (MAC) software is the Radio Scheduler. The Radio Scheduler is responsible for adaptively controlling uplink and downlink data traffic in a highly changing radio transmission environment. Based on per-connection Quality of Service (QoS) parameters, and the current link state, the Radio Scheduler module schedules downlink packets towards mobile stations (MS) and gives uplink bandwidth grants for uplink packets from mobile stations. For each downlink-bound packet arriving at the base station, and for each uplink grant request for a mobile station, the Radio Scheduler works out a decision when a given transmission should take place.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.